


Discipline Rogue

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arathi Warfront, At least it tries to be, Dominating Mathias, Everything is consensual, F/M, Flynn Fairwind (mentioned), Funny, Light Dom/sub, Mage Player, Mentioned Threesome, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, World Quests, gagging, safeword, with a leather glove no less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: You, a heroic (and epic) mage player boldly brave the most fearsome rare creature there is in Arathi Highlands: a (presumably) sulking lover/assassin leader on your quest to reconcile with him and bring him back to the lovely jovial threesome you have with Captain Flynn Fairwind.A 3rd part of the series but can probably be read independently.





	Discipline Rogue

 

ARATHI HIGHLANDS, STROMGARDE KEEP

One would think that a seasoned hero like you, who has slain countless demons, beasts, undead and witches, even some beings that are regarded as gods, would not fear anything anymore. But as you step through the portal to Stromgarde, you feel like turning on your heels. Which wouldn't be a good idea, as you'd then be all twisted... in the Twisting Nether. _I can always blink back immediately if he looks like killing me,_ you think a second before you appear in the sunny and green Arathi Highlands.

An annoyed lover/spymaster/warfront mission coordinator is not a joking matter. Gathering your courage you look around and see a crowd of adventurers in one spot a bit further. When you get closer, you see Shaw - Mathias Shaw - in their midst, handing assignments and missions beside a Hero's Call Board. Your heart jumps in your throat and your guts turn in a funny way and your socks spin. Inside the boots. _Oh dear._

His green eyes move deliberately slowly to look at you - you assume he knew your presence before he showed any signs of noticing - and he casually and coolly pretends you're just another job seeker. He's so good at it you want to punch him in the handsome moustaches. You raise your eyebrow meaningfully and his eyes go hooded for a fraction of a second, as a warning to be taken seriously. And when a master assassin gives you a warning, you take heed. Your _special mission_ isn't going to be an easy one.

When he speaks your knees turn into mana pudding.

"Champion. There is much to do, choose one or two of these or do all of them, it's up to you."

"How are you, Math--- Spymaster?"

He ignores your attempts at friendliness with such coolness you're lucky you are Fire specced, otherwise you'd freeze. You mutter some choice words by yourself and take a look at the announcing board he just motioned towards.

"Don't forget to take that gnomish communicator." He doesn’t look at you but stands there stoically like a king's statue.

"What, so you can ignore me remotely as well? Sure."

A new group of people arrive and you can't continue your suave and meticulously planned tactic at wooing him. Maybe it's for the best, for now. You put the device in your ear and hop on your magical flying disc.

Once you're out of the Keep you head towards a cave marked in the map. You almost fall off your disc - this is becoming a habit and _needs to stop_ \- when you hear Mathias Shaw's deep baritone in your ear like he were there beside you, lips brushing your earlobe.

 _"The Boulderfist ogres aren't the ...friendliest of neighbours. Your job is to convince them to play nice. You can use violence if your other skills and tactics fail."_ He emphasizes some words with such obvious sexual undertones your quim clenches.

"What the hell? What other way is there than to kill--" _Waiit a darn minute._ Is he toying with you? There just might be a hidden jab in the way he said it... But can't other heroes hear the same channel? You've no idea how gnomish technology works. Or why.

"Raar!! Me smash!"

"Now, mister and/or madam ogre, I've been given this task to ask you to be neighborly and kind", you declare while casting consecutively the biggest balls of fire you have stored in your spellbook. The giant humanoid falls dead. After twelve of them you hear a click in your ear. Guess that was enough, then?

_"Mission accomplished. We have added one Service Medal in your account. Your finesse at diplomacy is also noted."_

Now you are certain Shaw is single targeting you somehow. Is the line one way or can he hear you too?

You’re not even in any serious need, having had a very satisfying encounter with Captain Flynn few days ago - it was him that encouraged you to reconcile with your mutual... acquaintance - but damn it if Shaw’s voice doesn’t wake the beast in you. Or an aggressive pet animal.

While flying towards the next quest you practice a speech imploring him to tell you if he got into much trouble for being caught by the boss naked, cock still swollen and wet from your fucking, beside you and Flynn, who both also happened to be naked and very obviously just satisfied - all this while technically on the payroll and on a secret mission for the Admiralty.

You contemplate the wording and it might need some tweaking.

 _"A dangerous foe lurks nearby! You know what to do."_ His voice drops half an octave with that second sentence, almost caressing - or so it feels to you. Maybe it's nothing and you are just fixated on his darn sexy voice. And his commanding position. And his body parts. You cannot help remembering bits and pieces of your threesome listening to his curt orders.

You wish he'd _order_ you to undress and teleport you two somewhere. Maybe teleport first, undress later, though.

A huge ugly bird of prey appears from behind a tree. This is probably the one you're supposed to handle. A dwarf hunter joins you and together with his grizzly bear you slay the winged menace.

_"Good job. One could almost mistake you for a professional. Keep that up and your reputation might not suffer further.”_

You gasp and then burst into laughter. You holler to the hunter before he leaves.

"Hey, what did he say to you?"

"What? Oh, that Shaw feller you mean? 'Mission accomplished!' Why?"

"Just checking if it's the same for everyone." _Cheeks, you are not to blush now._

"I think they're automated somehow, 'e cannae be there and talk to all hundreds of us", the dwarf laughs heartily and runs off towards another mission.

Oh no, but the butthurt bugger can concentrate on just one. It’s a bit unfair, isn't it. It's not like you _planned_ to ruin his flawless image on purpose. Soon you just might. You fly at the edge of a troll village and the communicator clicks.

_"The Witherbark have been the enemy of Stromgarde since the Second War. They’ll fight tooth and nail for this land, and so will we. Do this one well and there just might be a reward for you."_

"Do I even want to know... Probably some sort of public humiliation or something." You mutter to yourself and start bombing the blueskins.

 _"If that’s your preference then it explains a lot."_ His whisper is so low you waver in your sudden peak of arousal and miss a shot. A troll shaman almost reaches you before falling.

"Ohh you backstabbing _gronn!_ How dare you sulk this long! Flynn is worried! It was nobody's fault, you arsewipe!"

_"I agree. But it has been fun seeing you squirm. Note that for every foul-mouthed comment I'll be taking a Medal off you."_

"What! You can't do that, you---"

_"Tsk, tsk. Do you need lessons in patience and discipline? I'd be happy to assist you in some... training.”_

Your breath catches and you can't think of any non-foul witty retort. You are all slick and your core throbs at such concealed dominance. You _hmpf_ at him and continue thinning the troll population. After twelve kills his voice thanks your hard work.

_"They’ll be licking their wounds for quite some time after that beating. Nice work, champion."_

"Good, yes, thanks. Can I go now? None of them even had any good boots I could have nicked."

 _"The big elementals usually eat those. Go try one of them.”_ The communicator clicks shut. _Right_. You fly back to Stromgarde, not because of the portal there, you could make your own if you needed... But you want to check if Shaw really was just feigning anger.

Or that's what you tell yourself.

You land on the Keep courtyard just as Halford Wyrmbane arrives for night shift. You nod politely to the other war strategist and sneak after the annoying spymaster. You look for him inside a small watch tower used as a resting area and once you've stepped in he appears out of thin air, slams the door shut and pins you between his body and the stone wall, his hand on your throat. He is a rogue, after all.

"Now, mage, you really need to learn to respect your superiors. The kind of language you just used is deserving a _punishment."_ His tone is low, menacing yet playful. How is that even a possible combination? You need all your self-discipline (you do have some!) not to whine. Your core pulses and you feel your face starting to flush.

Shaw watches you closely, your every expression and the smallest of quivers. He can detect your rising pulse and your darkened pupils. He smiles slyly just inches from your face. His toned body is pressed on you, not moving. You try to squirm some freedom but he doesn't budge - but you accidentally position yourself fortuitously. You now feel his thick erection pressing against your mound and it elicits a small moan from your throat. You really need to ask now.

"I'm intrigued. What kind of punishment you had in mind, spymaster? Are you of that school of thought who use the poison as its antidote?” Your voice drips _everything_ you have already done with him.

You push your hips against the rogue, as much as you can in the locked position. You watch him defiantly in the green eyes, then shift your gaze to his lips. His eyes darken and a smile yanks his cheek.

"In this case I think I am", he murmurs. But he does not kiss you, as much as you crave his lips on yours. Maybe he needs an incentive.

”I bet you don’t have the guts to fuck me here.”

”Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you, our little exhibitionist mage?” He pushes his clothed cock against you, over your likewise clothed and very slick and sensitive nub. You moan loud enough for it to be heard outside. A protest rises in you nonetheless.

”Hey! I’m not —-”

Shaw seals your mouth with a strong gloved hand, pressing your head against the wall with it. He does not hurt you, merely lets you feel his strength. The want burns your loins. Damn it, the man somehow knows your proclivities, which aren’t exhibitionist, exactly (though you don’t have much against public nudity either).

”This place is under my rule and the people around here are under my command. I _know_ no-one would enter here, not even in an emergency, since there’s another high-ranking officer outside, like you just saw. But unlike what happened before I'd like to keep my work and private life separate.”

His voice is hoarse, low, and it scrapes your senses so very enticingly. You breathe through your nose fast as you’d almost pant if you could use your mouth. You can’t do much except raise your eyebrow with an ample dose of sarcasm.

”So no, I will not expose myself like that again, not even if I know we’d be very private here.”

You sigh, frustrated, and let your shoulders go slack. _Well then, I’ll just go home to amuse myself, won’t I?_

”But I did promise you a reward.”

He releases your mouth and flips you around, facing the wall.

"Do I need to gag you or will you stay silent?" He's behind you, very close but not touching.

"Depends on the reward, I guess." You lean your hands and upper body on the wall, knees shaking. His deep, calm voice makes you swoon.

"You can leave anytime you want. The safe word is _Karazhan_ and if you find yourself unable to speak, three taps on the wall with any limb. Lift your robes."

"What on Azeroth is a safe wo--- ummfff."

Mathias Shaw pushes two of his leather gloved fingers in your mouth. Your arousal peaks so high you would have wailed, so it's just as well. The glove tastes clean, only of leather - has he been planning this? After a moment's confusion you remember the ... _request_ and with shaking hands start to pull your hems up. You plant your feet a bit wider trying to stop your legs from wobbling. Once the cloth is gathered in a bundle around your hips you lean against the wall using it as a cushion and press your cheek on the cold stones. The master assassin grunts approvingly and removes his other glove with his teeth, dropping it on the floor.

"The use of a safe word frees you to yell "no" or "stop it" or any of your favourite foul words or nicknames for me without really meaning that I should stop what I'm doing." His lips brush your earlobe and his free hand caresses over your butt and between your thighs. Your heart beats so fast you feel feint. _Well, this surely is interesting._

"Not that I'd allow any yelling here, but if one day we happen to meet in some other location..."

His fingers move aside the soaked middle strip of your panties and without delay plunge inside you. You tilt your hips, moaning against the fingers in your mouth, biting the fine leather. Shaw presses his agile body on your side so you stay neatly in place when he starts fucking you with his fingers, from behind like a true rogue. His pace is not too fast, he listens to you and finds the angle that makes you sob in rhythm with his movements. You don't tap the wall. Instead you slip your hand on your swollen clitoris.

_"No."_

"Mmmff mmff?!"

"Not until I give you permission." He stills his hand. You relent and press your palms on the wall beside your flattened breasts so he can see where your hands are.

_"Good."_

Mathias pulls the two thick fingers out of your warmth and dips his thumb in. When you feel the three fingers returning into you you bite his hand: the thumb isn't going where the two other fingers are. It pushes slowly, resolutely inside your anus, slicking its way with your fluids. When the second knuckle is buried in you feel like gasping endlessly. There's a huge sensation building in you that's a mixture of slight pain, a new sort of stretching and the type of extreme pleasure that makes you feel short of breath even if you get enough air in your lungs. Your eyes water.

”Steady, hero… everything alright?”

You nod vigorously pinching your eyes closed, mouth full of soaked leather. Shaw starts thrusting and withdrawing his fingers, slowly at first. You can feel his breath caress the side of your neck. You nod again and he speeds up the pace. You pulse and throb and you’re so so so close but you need more —

”Now, this is both a punishment and a reward, champion. I hope you know how to behave in the future.” His thick voice betrays his own arousal.

You nod, planning on being as belligerent as ever, if not worse. You’d take this punishment anytime instead of some reputation points. Although your quest today was to better your standing in Shaw’s eyes… _not sure how well that went._ Well, at least you two are on talking terms. So to speak. If a bit muffled.

Your muffled cries are again in rhythm with his thrusts. The rogue shushes you.

”Will you promise to stay quiet if I remove this? It will be difficult.” You nod, entranced and teetering on the edge. The spymaster pulls his wet gloved fingers out from your mouth and slides them on your clit. The rough leather drenched in your saliva feels _heavenly_ and it is true what they say about dual-wielders: his offhand is as precise as his main hand. Just a few strokes send you surging into the Void.

Contrary to everyone’s expectations you remember and even manage to keep quiet, eyes shut tight, gasping, shuddering, eventually biting your arm to silence yourself. Some low, short moans escape. Shaw holds you upright, keeps his fingers moving slowly and _cooes_ until you cease clenching… mostly.

”Good girl, there you go.” He pulls the thumb out carefully. You twitch and still pant a while, leaning on the tower wall, totally not trusting your legs yet.

_”Damn.”_

”Don’t start now. You were doing so well.” He grins at you and you burst into laughter.

”How is this separating work and free time? We’re in the middle of your warfront.”

”At least my body parts aren’t exposed if, say, Jaina Proudmoore were to teleport here now.”

You drop your hems down fast. Shaw picks up the other glove and leaves them both on a table. He leans on the door frame nonchalantly, ignoring his still notable bulge in the leather pants. You look at it, suddenly thirsty again.

”You had something you wanted to talk about?”

”Yeahhh… erm… _yes_. Flynn says hi. He… would like to get together sometime. To have a beer or something. Or seven, if you ask him. He was upset when you gave him the cold shoulder, bless that sweet bugger.”

”I guess I was being too harsh towards him. I got reprimanded somewhat but as you said, it was our mutual fault and decision.” He glances at you, flashing a smile. ”I have no regrets, far from it. It’s just… Captain Fairwind can be a bit annoying at times. I’m sure you understand.”

”Nah, I know you love him. You’ll be best mates in no time.”

”Wait, _what?”_

”So, at eight tomorrow night?”

 

 

 


End file.
